Surviving a movie
by lexwrites
Summary: Sort of a sequel to 'Go out with me' but it's not necessary to read it to be able to understand; Rachel and Quinn watch Harry Potter together.


"Did you really have to put on that scarf?" Rachel asked for the hundredth time in the ten minutes they've been driving. It fifteen minutes until midnight and they would soon be arriving at their destination.

"It's a nice accessory." The blonde swiftly replied, paying no attention to anything but the road.

"It's the middle of July, Quinn!" The irritation in Rachel's voice was a little too obvious; she still wasn't very fond of the idea but she was willing to suffer through it for a couple of hours, just for the sake of the musicals.

"I get cold at nights." The lame excuse got out of Quinn's mouth as she caressed the _Ravenclaw_ scarf around her neck and parked her car safely. She got out of the vehicle promptly and, being the good girlfriend Rachel claimed her to be, opened the passenger door for the brunette, taking her hand instantly and nearly running towards the entrance.

Of course, she bought the tickets days before, because she wasn't thrilled about the idea of waiting in line while the excitement ran through her veins. Well, that and Rachel insisting on a good seat if they were truly going to watch the film.

Rachel found it convenient to sit in the middle of the theatre, suitably, next to a few older people who surely wouldn't mind their talking. Or well, wouldn't mind if there is talking.

The singer isn't sure Quinn will be open to discuss the characters and explain the situations to her. It's… rather interesting, to say, that Quinn can channel her out if there is a _Harry Potter _movie playing. They've tried it recently and it, well, it didn't go as well as Rachel had hoped it would. It's a whole other person, let Rachel assure you. Though, Quinn promised not to act like that this time. She even vouched that she would help Rachel understand some things better.

The cinema was quite silent. Except for the soft whispers around them, Quinn and Rachel couldn't hear anything else. Well, that was until Rachel decided to speak up.

"So, tell me again what this is about." She said clearly, disturbing some guys behind them while doing so.

"It all revolves around the fight. Harry and his army, so to say, are facing Voldemort and his followers. You'll see when it starts." The blonde girl answered, suddenly getting up and continuing. "I'm going to get you some popcorn and a soda, okay?"

She didn't even give Rachel time to answer before she sprinted out of the room and came back in exactly 3 minutes later. She sat down in her place once again when Rachel questioned her.

"Sweetie, you don't like popcorn without butter, why didn't you get some for yourself?"

"Too anxious to eat." Quinn dismissed her rapidly as the commercials started and her mind was focused on the screen. She didn't even bother putting an arm around Rachel, like she usually does, she was too distracted with the videos playing in front of her.

The intro suddenly started and startled Rachel a bit but Quinn didn't notice. Her arms were resting on an empty seat in front of her and her head was placed in her hands. Rachel's rolling eyes passed unnoticed as the film started. The silence in the room was almost unbelievable.

"Who's Dobby?" Rachel asked as soon as the film started. Quinn had promised, it's not like she could just ignore her.

"An elf." The short answer came from the blonde in record time as she returned her attention to the screen. Rachel sighed; what _did _she expect, after all? It takes only a moment for her to decide that she will ignore the movie completely and find something better to do until it finishes.

She settles for playing games on her phone but is soon interrupted by a guy next to her pleads her to turn it off because it's a distraction or something similar.

The words from the film don't really sink in as she stares blankly at the screen. It's been thirty minutes and she is supremely _bored_, and that might be an understatement. She doesn't understand what they're talking about. The sword, the horcruxes, that strange, old man who is talking to the main characters; she gets nothing. If only she didn't fall asleep while watching the first part with Quinn.

Speaking of, she puts a hand on the blonde's shoulder and pulls her towards the back of her seat and Quinn growls. Though, her arm wraps around Rachel instantly and the warmness of the touch distracts her for a split second before her attention is taken away by Voldemort's voice.

It's almost fascinating for Rachel, to look at Quinn being deeply connected with a simple movie. She watches her girlfriend's eyes go wide and then return to the original pose every other second and smiles cordially at her interest.

It doesn't entertain her for a very long time. What could be the length of this movie, anyway? It's already been an hour, how much longer? She shifts her body and gets more comfortable under Quinn's arm, noticing how her hand clenches her shoulder hard from time to time, like something could actually happen to _them _and Quinn was protecting her. However, before she could think that it's sweet, the blonde girl next to her moves and the warm touch is broken.

Quinn is back in her initial position and Rachel sighs once again. The next hour or so will be torture. The brunette tries and succeeds in pulling Quinn back again and they are in a calming position, like they belonged there, together, all along.

Characters who she doesn't know at all die, memories reveal and Harry goes to someplace dark and creepy. She couldn't care _less _for the events on the screen. A blue light flashes and she shivers, sensing that Quinn's grip tightened and the blonde kisses the top of her head softly and she feels cozy, wanting to stay like that forever.

The fight is completely foolish to her but she still breaks into a half smile when that oddly attractive boy cuts the snake with that sword she remembered from the beginning of the non-interesting movie. And the next scene is the future; she doesn't care about that either, but watches with interest as a couple of ginger haired kids run around and board a train on a platform that surely does not exist. But then again, the whole movie is fiction.

The credits roll and she breathes in, watching a tear slide down Quinn's face and smiling warmly at her while standing up. For Quinn, it's the end of something special and melancholy is surely going to be a leading emotion the next few days.

They get out of the cinema and run into two of their friends; exactly what Quinn needed right now.

"Fabray." Santana grunts and Brittany exhales irritably at her voice as Rachel watches the interaction. It seems as though this isn't the first time they've met after a _Harry Potter _movie.

"Lopez." Quinn's tone is somehow scary and her glare is deathly but it doesn't concern Santana a bit. Probably because she is wearing a similar gaze herself; Rachel can see that Brittany is definitely not amused, having witnessed it several times in the past years.

"I see you're still rooting for stupid _Ravenclaw_." The Latin girl says lowly and carefully, and Rachel could see the rage growing in her girlfriend's eyes; slowly but confidently.

"It's certainly better than _Slytherin_, don't you think?" Quinn returns swiftly, irritation obvious in her words. This could be even more intriguing than Quinn watching the movie with fascination.

"San, I really need to get home." Brittany said and turned them all to her simply. Santana growled quietly but took her by her hand and then turned to Quinn again.

"This isn't over." Santana managed to growl out as Brittany pushed her towards their car and waved happily at Rachel and Quinn, leaving them almost alone.

They disappeared into the dark streets of Lima and Rachel hugged Quinn tightly, longing for more contact that she couldn't get much in the cinema. Longing for the warm hands around her, longing for Quinn's head buried in her hair or neck or anywhere else, for that matter.

"Did you like it?" The blonde whispered into Rachel's hair and the singer chuckled adoringly, making Quinn not resist the urge to smile sweetly, as though someone could see her face.

"I _loved_ it." She responded kindly and Quinn could recognize the lie but she let her girlfriend try to make her content.


End file.
